


When the Sun sets we're both the same - Half in the Shadows (Half burned in Flames)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder Wives, implied/referenced lesbian relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Lola, after Be careful what you wish for.Lola doesn't go in Hell's Kitchen, but she stays in New York. She wants to keep an eye on Ty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout for cetarisparibus, who asked for this fic

Lola doesn't go in Hell's Kitchen. 

Ty doesn't want her there.

(It hurts, but she saw the pain on his face when he told her to go, heard the muffled sobs in his voice, and knows it hurts him too.)

(Ty wouldn't have ask her to leave if her presence didn't make things worse.)

\---

Lola has a soft spot for little boys. 

(Little girls remind her of Nelly, as sweet and innocent as as many candies, who were never hurt and only know smiles, pretty shells shining like lightbulbs.)

(Little boys reminds her of Ty, all sharp teeth and bloody knuckles, and deserving so much better that what he got.)

(Adults can take care of themselves.)

\---

Lola doesn't go in Hell's Kitchen, but she stays in New York. She wants to keep an eye on Ty.

She shares a flat with a woman called Shannon. Shannon coats her bitterness in soft voice and sweet niceties, hides her anger behind bright smiles and compliments, and Lola met her dumping the body of her abusive boyfriend into the Hudson.

She's perfect.

\---

The mother of the little boy downstairs comes in his room at night, and the boy cries silently. 

Nobody cares.

(Ty used to cry like that.)

Lola waits on a fire escape with a milk bottle full of motor oil, and when the mother walk beneath her, she pours it on his head. 

And then she throws the lighted match.

(Fire is cleansing.)

She ignores the screams as she goes home, and Shannon and her drink cheap wine and smile listening to the sirens. 

The woman dies before reaching the hospital. 

\---

Shannon kills a man who beats his wife, and Lola helps her make the body disappear, and then they go buy a gift for Ty.

(Maybe they can still reconcile.)

\---

All in all, things are going well in Lola's life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Woman who burns

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to both Lola and Shannon and Lola and Matt


End file.
